For gold, glory and fun!
by Vincent3
Summary: What happens when Cid and Cait Sith anonce a sports game. This is my first FanFic and I will add more If I git a good enuff rateing. Rated PG13 for language, violence and crude humer!


For glory, gold and for fun!  
  
Cait Sith: Hello and well come to the grates show on earth!  
  
Clown: * with an evil face* That's my line! *And chunks Cait Sith out the window.  
  
Cid: 0_0 Okay then. Any way, We are here live in the box seats of the coliseum where you fight for money, glory and of cores, a ride in my plane.  
  
Cait Sith: (From a far) the cops confiscated your plain!  
  
Cid: Shut up you damn cat!  
  
Cait Sith: *Lands hard on the ground* Thud! *_*  
  
Cid: get your fat ass off the ground and come up and help me.  
  
Cait Sith: Hold on Cid, I think I broke a bone! SNAP!!! Yep, it's broke!  
  
Cid: Sweat drop.  
  
Evil Clown: Sweat drop.  
  
Cid: Well anyway, Hello and well come to the. second greatest show on earth!  
  
Evil clown: *big smile* better. (  
  
Cid: Today, we will see who slaps harder, Tifa or Aeris!  
  
Cait Sith: *from the bottom of the stare case* Actually, we are at the coliseum to see who will be the champion.  
  
Cid: SHUT UP YOU DUMB CAT!  
  
Cait Sith: * threw his microphone * NO!  
  
Cid: Anyway, first up Barret V.S. Yuffie!  
  
Cid: First, Barret fires a grenade bomb but Yuffie dodged it! Yuffie ran past Barret but what was that all about? Oh, now I see, she stole his underwear! It looks like Barrets M-A-D! He is Unloading all his ammo with Ungarmax! It looks like Yuffie is out but Barrets pink underwear! Ha, Ha, Ha!  
  
All: Ha, Ha, Ha!  
  
Barret: Shut up! *Shoots a man in the stands*  
  
All: .  
  
Barret: *grinning* better.  
  
Cid: Sweat drop  
  
Cait Sith: step 1050. step 1051. step 1052. step 1053. step 1054. step 1055. Yes! Huff puff. I made it! Wheeze puff.  
  
Cid: Welcome back cat.  
  
Cait Sith: *falls on the ground* pant wheeze pant.  
  
Cid: Sweat drop  
  
Cid: Okay, anyway, next up is Red XIII V.S. Tifa. Man Tifa is H-O-T if you know what I mean.  
  
Shera: Hello Cid. Did you forget me?  
  
Cid: *sweat drop* Ah, um, Shera, ah, what are you doing here?  
  
Shera: I thought I was your true love!  
  
Cid: The crowed is hearing this.  
  
Shera: That doesn't matter Cid!  
  
Cid: You messed up my rocket flight and now this.  
  
Shera: *sobbing* You said you wouldn't talk about the rocket anymore. *Runs down stairs* Cid: *follows* sorry! Shera! Please come back!  
  
Cait Sith: *sweat drop* Okay. Anyway, Tifa uses the gymnastic skills and flips over to dodge Red XIII attacks but wait! Red XIII landed a blow! She is down. Red XIII goes to check but hold on! Tifa uppercuts Red XIII in the balls.  
  
Red XIII: *-*  
  
Cait Sith: We have a winner but no! Red XIII still wants to fight! He hit Tifa in the back with Cosmo Memory!  
  
Tifa: *flinch* Hey Red XIII, look! *Rips of her bra*  
  
Red XII: *tong hanging out* wow! *Drool*  
  
Cait Sith: It looks like her boobs mesmerized Red XIII. I am a cat so I am not affected:) and Tifa has the final blow with her mastery of Final Heaven.  
  
Cid: What I miss? O.O Wow *drool* Tifa's boobs.  
  
Shera: Cid! *Red faced*  
  
Cid: Um, ah, sorry, Tifa please put your bra back on. *Takes a quick picture*  
  
Cait Sith: Cid! Did you just take a pi-  
  
Cid: *throws a ball of yarn on the ground*  
  
Cait Sith: YARN! *Pounces on the yarn and plays happily*  
  
Cid: Well, Next is ?man V.S. Tifa. *Whispers* please take your bra of again Tifa.  
  
Cait Sith: *yarn flies out the window* MY YARN! *Jumps out the window. *Hits the ground hard* *-* ya..ar..n.  
  
Cid: *Sweat drop* Anyway, who are you unknown man.  
  
? man: I don't know. That's why I am the unknown man.  
  
Cid: *sweat drop* O_o Okay then.  
  
Cait Sith: Step 1052. step 1053. step 1054. step 1055. Final! Huff puff. I made it! Cid! Do you have any more yarn?  
  
Cid: leave me alone you damn cat!  
  
Cait Sith: Okay then. SHERA, CID TOOK A PI-  
  
Cid: Fine, hear, take it. *Throws it out the window*  
  
Cait Sith: YARN! *Jumps out the window after it*  
  
Cid: Okay, now that fur ball is gone, let's get this fight on. First, The unknown man does an unknown attack. Tifa is doing something unknown! Unknown man is not doing much but, OH MY! Yuffie stole Tifa's weapons from the ring! So unknown man is the winner.  
  
Cait Sith: Step 1054. step 1055. Finally! I need a nap. *Passed out on the ground*  
  
Cid: *Sweat drop* So this fic can also be If You Give a Cat Yarn. So next up is Cloud V.S. Barret. I know who will win. So Cloud blocks Barret's Catastrophe attack and retaliates with Meteorian. And I think Barret is Using Fire3 but it doesn't even phase him. What! What is Vincent doing on the fighting ring? He isn't in this fic!  
  
Cait Sith: Then why is he in it now?  
  
Cid: Shut up you @#%$ cat!  
  
Cait Sith: Well I see Cloud is shielding him from Barret's Big Shot.  
  
Cid: Well Vincent is off the stage now. But now Cloud is going for the KO. Yes! Barret is out! But now a evil goblin is trying to kill Cloud! He has the sword to his neck, his muscles are flexing, he shows his teeth, raises his dagger high, his eyes show death in them.  
  
Evil Goblin: Hey Author, hurry up with it will ya. I am tired of the evil nasty act.  
  
Author: hold on Maria!  
  
Maria: Hey! Don't use my real name or else!  
  
Author: Or else what!  
  
Maria oh I mean Evil Goblin: I will kill you!  
  
Author: Oh really? *Goblin turns into a ball of yarn*  
  
Cait Sith: YARN! *Jumps out the window*  
  
Evil ball of yarn: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *breath* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *breath* OOOOOOOO!  
  
All: *Sweat drop*  
  
Cid: o_O Okay, well, Cloud is fighting the unknown man.  
  
? man: I am so happy we meet again Cloud. Remember me? Your old friend Sephroth!  
  
Cloud: *backs up* gasp!  
  
Sephy: And your friends are all out cold. Cait Sith it out cold on the ground, Barret, Tifa, Red XIII and Yuffie are all KOed and hear you are with me!  
  
Cid: Wait Cloud, I am takeing the elevator down!  
  
Cait Sith: There was a elevator? Oh great! *Flops his head on the ground out cold*  
  
Vincent: Hear I am Cloud. I hear for you all the way.  
  
Cid: Hear I am Cloud. Lets take out the @#$% trash.  
  
Author: The fight will begin and I will announce today. First, Cid plants his great Highwind attack yet it barely left a mark! Vincent changes himself into Chaos and attacks. Wow! It didn't do much but it looks like Sephy is bleeding! Sephy pulls out his sword and completely nails Cid! Cloud unleashes his great wrath of Omnislash on Sephy and Sephy is really hurt! Sephy slashes Vincent but since Vincent is my favorite character, he is unharmed. Cloud Summons up Knights of the Round and Sephy is down.  
  
Cloud: . well. I guess I should get the prize money and stuff. *turns around*  
  
Vincent and Cloud: Where is the prize money?  
  
Yuffie: Okay Mr. Evil yarn man. You are coming with me and the prize money I stole while the dorks where fighting. He, he, he!  
  
Cait Sith: YARN! *Tackles Yuffie and the prize money falls out*  
  
Cloud: Give me the prize money Yuffie!  
  
Yuffie: Sorry. *Hands all money but 1000 gil* Sucker .He, he, he.  
  
The End 


End file.
